Revolving on Time
by VioletFan123
Summary: Meteors were suddenly spotted on Earth. Ejo jo has ordered the people from Planet Ata ta Tiga to attack Earth. Boboiboy, Yaya, Gopal and Fang suddenly end up in a bad condition. Fang thought of Ying transporting them to the past, for she can manipulate time. Then, they get separated IN the past. Will they meet up and go back to the present time?
1. Chapter 1: Meteors

**Note: Changes of POVs occur when a new chapter begins or situations or places of people are not the same. For the first 6 chapters, the narrator speaks.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Boboiboy, the show, characters, etc... I only own the plot of this fanfic. **

**This takes place after Season 3 ep 5, after Boboiboy's Birthday! (seriously)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Meteors...

It was a good day. The sun has gone up, nature and the surroundings were clean, everything was bright and colorful, and there was a cool breeze. It was the morning, what could have ruined it? In Tok Aba's Shop, there was a yellow sphere robot named Ochobot, and a boy with an orange, dinosaur-looking cap named Boboiboy. He wore an orange jacket, a brown, long-sleeved T-shirt, brown pants and orange shoes. He also has black hair and brown eyes.

Boboiboy and Ochobot were taking care of Tok Aba's shop while he was away. Especially on Saturdays, (preferably now), they worked hard on the shop. They clean up the place, arrange plates, cups and silverware, try to boil water, (believe me, that's hard), and make orders for customers. Sometimes, Boboiboy has to deliver newspapers to everyone around the neighborhood. Tok Aba said that it was to make a little bit more profit, (poor Boboiboy). After a few minutes of hard work, the Burgerman drove his motorcycle to the shop, dismounted and screamed so loud. He wore his Burgerman uniform, a lime-green vest, an orange T-shirt and gray pants. He was like Gopal afraid of Yaya's biscuits. He was panicking like crazy.

" Aaahhh! Boboiboy! Help! " the Burgerman screamed out.

" What happened sir?" Boboiboy asked.

" There was some kind of 'rock' that crash-landed in front of me when I was delivering food, and I was near the haunted mansion. It was a small rock with magma and lava streams; when it crashed, it sounded like a volcano eruption. Aaahhh!" the Burgerman said while still panicking.

"Oh please, it's just a small rock. How will it harm us?" Boboiboy said calmly.

" You don't understand. It was literally in front of my face. It made a huge hole. I nearly fell down in it, and I even heard animals screeching."

" Okay, where is this 'rock' then?"

Ochobot heard their conversation. " Hey Boboiboy! You can't leave me here!"

" Ochobot, Tok Aba, I think he's almost home. Don't worry, it'll only be quick."

" Okay sir." Ochobot replied sarcastically.

While they were talking about this 'rock', a girl with gray eyes approached. She wore a pink hijab with flower designs, brown pants, and pink shoes. She also had black hair, only it was under her hijab.

" Did you hear that?" Yaya asked.

" What? Mr. Burgerman was just telling me a story." Boboiboy replied.

So they invited Yaya for a seat. While they were talking more about the story, Boboiboy and Ochobot were serving Tok Aba's Special Hot Chocolate to both of them.

" Oh, so that happened?" Yaya asked.

" Oh, probably. Right Mr. Burgerman? " Boboiboy said.

" Yes. More creepy than the shape-shifting ghost thing." the Burgerman replied.

" Urgh." Boboiboy sighed. " Not that again. Well Yaya, what were you trying to tell us again?" he asked.

" Ummm... Oh right." She focused herself. She doesn't want to act so clueless in front of the Burgerman, and especially Boboiboy. " I heard a loud BOOM. When I looked outside, I saw a large crater on the road. That should've taken one big meteor to make a hole that huge and deep, but when I looked closer, there was only a small rock with magma and lava streams around it. It was as small as the one Mr. Burgerman described earlier. By my opinion, it was from an alien."

" Yeah... Possibly. I mean, most things are peaceful, now that Ejo jo hasn't visited for a while... Mr Burgerman, thanks for your panicky voice, and for giving information." Boboiboy said.

" No problem. But I have to go now. A job is a job. If you need any help, just call our shop." the Burgerman insisted.

" Okay sir. Take care. Bye!"

Boboiboy and Yaya waved to the Burgerman. He rode his motorcycle and went off. That leaves Boboiboy, Yaya and Ochobot in the shop.

" Hey Yaya." Boboiboy called on.

" Uh, what?" Yaya asked.

" Can you help me see this 'rock' that you were talking about. I want to see it. Also, your theory might be right. Let's investigate, or do you want to get Gopal, Ying and Fang along with us?"

" Uh... what do you want? It's your choice anyway." Yaya replied.

" Maybe two of us first. Maybe they came investigating too. We might all meet up in the same place." he decided.

" Well, okay then." she agreed.

" Ochobot, I guess we'll see you later." he said.

" Bye Boboiboy. Bye Yaya. Don't mess up, okay. Try to keep close."

" Yup. Got that all under control. Yaya, let's go." Boboiboy said.

* * *

**Author's note:**

** Boboiboy's birthday wish : (sneak peek of chapter 6) whoah!** ' Well, first day of being twelve years old. Hmmmm... I wish... I wish, that no one, friends, relatives, robots that are friendly, are harmed by any life forms and Yaya's biscuits.' he thought as he blew the candle on the cake.** Do you like this? I'm working on chapter 2. Coming Soon...**

**Thanks IzzuZiq98 for inspiring me here! I shall give you a BIG shoutout. Go go! **

**-Loves It!- **


	2. Chapter 2: Starting The Fight

**Hey! I'm back! Are you ready? **

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Boboiboy, the show, characters, etc... **

**Chapters 1 & 2 should've been merged (into chapter 1) but it was too long. Like, 11 pages of a normal notebook.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Starting The Fight

They were strolling down the road. After a few minutes, they were getting closer and closer. When they were near enough, they saw the haunted mansion and the 'rock' they were talking about.

" Whoah! A big hole for a small rock, meteor, whatever it is." Boboiboy commented.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I saw near our house." Yaya said.

While they were observing the 'rock', they heard voices of three people. I guess Ying, Fang and Gopal were visiting the 'rock' too.

Ying wore a yellow and orange T-shirt, with long light blue and white sleeves. She had dark blue jeans, yellow and orange shoes, a light blue and yellow hat with only one badge pinned, her Domo badge, and glasses. Instead of a pigtail, her hair is tied as a ponytail. She also has black hair and blue eyes.

Gopal wore a green and yellow jacket. Underneath it was his Team BuBaDibaKo T-shirt. He had grey pants, white shoes on, and a brown headband, for exercising or something. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

Fang wore his usual outfit, a purple jacket, dark blue pants, purple shoes, and glasses, as always. He has black (dark blue) hair.

" Hey Yaya, Boboiboy. What are you doing here?" Ying asked.

Boboiboy and Yaya exchanged glances.

" What are you doing here?" they said.

" Well, Fang went to my house and told me there was this 'rock' here that made a huge hole. Creepy... Gopal overheard half of the story when he was passing by. I wanted to see this myself, so here we are."

"I can relate." Gopal agreed.

" Shush Gopal." Fang ordered. " By my calculations, this should've fallen from thousands of feet away, from space." he said.

" Uh... Gopal. Why are you... wearing that again?" Boboiboy asked.

" Oh nothing, just bringing back memories." he answered with weirdness...

Boboiboy suddenly flashbacked the thing that Gopal and Fang used to do to him : Annoyance. There were many, so many. With anger and confusion, he fainted. His body, which was on the ground was shaking. He remembered pranks. But deep inside, he was kind of glad he remembered that.

Everyone giggled. Everyone remembered the attempts they made to buy 5 barrels of cocoa from Tok Aba to pay something from Bago go, the alien salesman, with cocoa, of course, to revive Probe. (Well... don't ask what 'revive' means.) It partly worked and partly… no. That time, when they tried, was so fun- um... funny, I guess... (long story. JUST WATCH THE EPISODES TO KNOW!) Now, Bago go has the barrels of cocoa.

" Well guys, change topic first. We need to sort this out." Yaya ordered. " So... Fang and I said that these were from outer space, from aliens, am I right?"

"Yes." the others answered.

Then, Gopal suddenly thought of something brilliant, but crazy.

"When we paid Bago go 5 barrels of cocoa to buy this machine to revive Probe, maybe he gave or sold the cocoa to Ejo jo for him to use. Maybe he used it to power things… things for defeating us. Or maybe they made Tok Aba's Special Hot Chocolate there." Gopal assured fastly.

" Maybe Gopal is right. That was so brilliant, but crazy. I certainly hope that what you said would never happen. Shouldn't be the people who know everything, you three?" Boboiboy pointed to Ying, Yaya, and Fang.

" What do you mean by I'm right? Wait… what did I just say? What happened?" Gopal asked.

" Short loss of memory. He'll get on ground soon. Normally, Boboiboy should have that since…" Ying didn't continue saying that because it would show Boboiboy's weakness.

"Hey Ying!" Boboiboy complained.

"What's the fuss about? She's just reasoning." Fang interrupted. He didn't know what they were talking about.

"None of your business Fang." Boboiboy grumbled.

"Whatever. Don't boss me around." Fang said.

"Who said I was bossing you around?" Boboiboy said.

"You told me to shut up." Fang said.

" Nope. Didn't." Boboiboy protested.

"Grrrrrr…" Boboiboy and Fang grumbled.

"Stop it!" Yaya ordered. "Even though we're not in school, I'm still in charge." she grinned. She held a pen with a wobbling sheep on it and her notepad.

The wobbling sheep on her pen made a sound that means her pen is out. And when she clicks it, it signifies that you're name is nearly going to be written in her notepad. And you shall be reported to the very, very, very scary and creepy guidance counselor.

Boboiboy and Fang were too startled. They jumped and landed on the floor.

" Uh… uh… huh… So- sorry Yaya!" they said trembling.

Ying managed to laugh. Gopal was still forgetting what he said though. Yaya is the president of the class, and Ying was the vice- president.

" Guys... Let's get all focused now. We have a problem to solve." Yaya insisted.

" Yeah… okay." Boboiboy agreed.

" Ying… Yaya…" Fang said while standing up.

"What?" they asked.

" Maybe this is the last battle we will fight." Fang said.

" We're not sure. But what Gopal said-" Boboiboy was cut short.

" Okay. I remember now. Wait! Did I just say that?" Gopal said.

" Yes sir. You did." Boboiboy replied.

" Ohhh…" Gopal said. He felt awkward.

" But what Gopal said might be true. We'll need to tell the others though. We need to be ready in case there is a fight." Boboiboy continued.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Was this really the start of a new fight? COCOA! **

* * *

**Sorry if it was so long before I updated this. **

**For a couple of reasons. 1. I had trouble editing. I edited so much, but it only changed the plot of the story a tiny bit. 2. I also had trouble of describing the characters. 3. My little brother's like: Ate. Can we please do someting ewse. Fanfictions aw boring. Let's do something ewse. **

**Ate means bigger sister or a girl older than you and you don't know her name. If you are Filipino/ Chinese, you would understand this. **

**Please tell me if there are needed corrections in this chapter. **

**Again, THANK YOU for reading this. And also a big shoutout to nikkistartemis for helping me form my next crossover fanfic. **

**PJO x Boboiboy.**

** Stay tuned. Especially after March 27.**

** -Loves It-**


	3. Chapter 3: Planet Ata ta Tiga

**Hello guys! I'm back! Bringing you another chapter! School is over! Most schools in this country, where I live in, are over. Just look forward for regular, but not to much, updates. **

**(This happened before Chapter 1 & 2) Sorry for my Chapter 2! #IFAILED(maybe?)**

** Disclaimer: I have NO right to say that I own Boboiboy. I just watch it.**

** Like Minecraft? Check my new fanfic. Please…**

** On with the story! Ap– Apa?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Planet Atata Tiga

Well… Bago go did sell the barrels of cocoa to Ejo jo. Now, Bago go is… kinda rich right about now. He is a pretty convincing salesman. One time, when he sold something to Adu du and Probe, he just said that he had children that didn't even remember him because he was far away from home for so long. Most of the people might be convinced, but me, not falling for it.

Cocoa is the strongest source of power in Planet Ata ta Tiga. Correction, WAS the strongest source of power. It went extinct on the planet because it was too polluted. Plastic and metal scraps all over, so much factories working, smoke, etc… Humans will probably not survive there. Well how did aliens do it then? They didn't have noses. Seriously? As a result, they won't breath any polluted air in the surroundings. Well that is kind of understandable because they defiantly look like TVs anyway. (no offense guys, that's my opinion)

Ejo jo is the General of the planet. He can do anything with the cocoa, only if the Emperor allows it. (I am sure there is one) He asked the civilians of the planet on what to do with the cocoa. 95% of the people voted for: Get more cocoa and take over the universe. Something like that... Oh no!

They were preparing for the battle. They decided, after some time, they would attack. They used 4 barrels of cocoa to power stuff, like robots and machines, and all sorts, and the last one was for, uh… them, I guess. Or for emergencies. After that, the General ordered other soldiers to come to Earth with him, with spaceships. They teleported to Earth. In one blink of an eye, they were gone.

One spaceship, with only 10 soldiers, was at Earth before the others because they needed to give a sign, (just a peek) maybe just to make all of the people afraid. (which are ze meteor thingies) Then, after the overall attack, they might win.

Meanwhile At Earth…

A lot of people were informed about this in just a few minutes. Some of them were just praying, some panicking, and some just went back to their business. Luckily, some really believe them. Of course, Papa Zola and all their classmates would believe them, Tok Aba, and Ochobot too. They just stayed calm; they knew they would be safe. The last time a situation like this happened, they went out of it, had all their trust on them, ALL. Boboiboy, Ying, Yaya, Gopal and Fang are the only hope in this situation, unless Adu du helps, but for now... Everything counts. Adu du did not seem to notice what was happening.

The five decided to find more clues, whatsoever. They roamed a part of the city each day. Another, they discussed something with Ochobot. Some stuff, anyone would probably deny to hear, unless in a situation like this.

One time, Ying and Ochobot went solo, at Tok Aba's shop.

"...Time Manipulation, right?" Ying asked.

"Yes. So if you can manipulate time, you can also do it to your surroundings. And also to travel..."

_'Discussing something more serious'_ Fang passed by the shop and overheard a part of that sentence. _'Hm. Never mind. Tired of aliens already.'_ he thought.

After strolling around the island, exhausted, they stopped, they had seen enough.

"Great." Fang mumbled. "More of these holes. One literally on a tall building, now, just in the junkyard."

"Nearly damaged Adu du's Headquarters..." Yaya managed to say."

"This is so exhausting Boboiboy." Gopal complained. "All that walking made me hungry."

"Oh come on, Gopal." Boboiboy bothered. He looked behind him. He felt something strange. "You can just change... Huh?"

Confused as he turned around, Gopal already had a hamburger on his hand.

"What the-? Gopal scared me with food just now." he said, bored.

"What scare? I didn't try to. Want a burger?" Gopal said.

"No thanks," Boboiboy denied the offer. He normally has a good appetite, but something doesn't feel right about now.

"Hey come here guys!" Fang spoke from a faraway distance. They saw a gun, with those 'meteors' as ammo.

"What is this?" Ying asked. "Adu du might own this."

"Ying, Adu du is busy, remember? He won't do anything like this." Yaya said.

"Yeah right..." Fang's voice faded.

While observing the gun, the sky went dark. Gray clouds were whirling in a small point. A huge object appeared from a distance.

"Humans. Retreat. Give us all your cocoa!" a deep, demanding voice roared.

"Who are you?" Boboiboy reacted. Gopal was panicking, as usual. Boboiboy recognized what the voice was.

A spaceship made of metal descended. The color of velvet blinded through their eyes. It was big enough to fit 10 buses in. At the main entry of the spaceship, was an alien, with red shining armor. His equipment looked too high-tech. He looked so sick, so eager, so demanding.

" Ejo jo, General of Planet Ata at Tiga." he roared. People from far away heard it, but just ignored. "Soldiers, attack!"

* * *

**Sorry for bad writing skills, and for, long updating periods. Been busy, chores, my brother annoying me, and, I don't know myself anymore...**

**INTERNET STOPPED WORKING since March 31. Then, we got to fix it on April 7. Thanks for being patient.**

**Please tell me your opinion on this, and leave it as a review. I don't deserve good or bad compliments, which apparently, I hate, but I'll gladly receive them. **

**Please tell me** **if any of this typing will get bruised, I mean, any typos, please tell me? Daisuki! :) :) :{) MUSTACHIO GUY!  
**

**-Loves It!-**


End file.
